Angel Isle
by AlicexJasper78
Summary: Nevaeh has just moved from California to a small island on the coast of North Carolina. There she meets a strange girl who seems familiar as if they have met before. little does she know that she is part of a battle between Lucifer and the archangels.
1. Prologue

In the winter of 1991, Evelyn and James Grace gave birth to two twin girls. The oldest was named Elena. Seventeen seconds after Elena was born, Nevaeh came. Over the years, the Grace's noticed odd behaviours in their oldest that were not only harmful to herself, but everyone around her. At the age of three, she was sent away to a boarding school in New York to live with her grandmother. Seventeen and a half years later, an unexpected visitor paid the Grace's a visit. In search of her younger sister, Elena committed mass murder. 102 students were killed along with Evelyn Grace.

James and Nevaeh barely escaped with their lives. They escaped in the summer of 2008 to a small town called Emerald Isle on the coast of North Carolina. They arrived on June 31st.

They arrived exactly four months before Nevaeh's eighteenth birthday.


	2. Chapter 1

We walked in a hurried pace towards our plane. I glanced up at my dad, who at this moment seemed to be more paranoid than usual. Over the last week since my mom died, he's been watching everything around him. He's barely slept and has even started talking in a foreign language when he doesn't want me to know what he is saying.

Just before we boarded the plane, I took one last look at the California airport. It was probably the last time I would see it from a long time. I didn't know where we were going yet, but something told me I was right.

Over by the fence, I saw a girl staring at me. She had short golden hair that just went past her cheeks. Her eyes seemed grey from here. She was tall and slender. When our eyes made contact, she smiled, sending a shiver down my spine.

"V, you coming?" my dad called from behind me.

I spun to face him and nodded. He climbed back into the plane. I turned to look at the girl one more time, but she wasn't there.

"V, lets go!" he called again.

I shrugged and boarded. Looking around the plane, it seemed smaller than it looked from outside. I took my seat next to the window. Even though it was small, it was actually quite cozy. My dad's friend Jack owned it and said that he could give us a lift for free since he was already heading in our direction. Wherever our direction was.

We were the only ones on the plane apart from Jack and his co-pilot Thomas. There were no in-flight movies or anything, just the quiet hum of the motor.

When we took off, I reached into my bag and grabbed my book. I figured that we would probably be in the air a long time, so when I packed my carry-on bag I filled it with the essentials to keep from going crazy from boredom.

Right now I was reading 'The mediator' by Meg Cabot. I was hoping that wherever we ended up, my new room would contain an insanely hot ghost named Jesse that only I could see.

A girl could wish right?

I glanced up at my father. Since my mom died he hasn't really said too much, we didn't even get to have a proper funeral. I know that he knows how she died, but he wont say anything.

I sighed and turned my attention to my book. I wasn't sure how long we would be up in the air, but I knew that time would go by faster if I read.

A couple hours later, I felt the plane declining. I looked out the window and spotted a small airport just in front of us. I turned to my dad who just smiled at me.

"We're just making a stop to fill up on fuel." He said.

Glumly, I put my book back into my bag after marking the page. We still weren't _there_ yet.

We were in Cedar Valley, Oklahoma. We had been in the air for about three and a half hours, which meant that my legs would be seriously cramped when I got off the plane. Slowly, I made my way to the door, and went down the steps. My legs weren't cramping as bad as I thought that they would, but I decided to go slow just in case.

I saw Jack refuelling the plane while talking to my dad. I decided to go find a restroom since I didn't know how much farther we were going. I knew that we were already halfway across the country now. It couldn't be too much farther.

"V, don't go wandering off too far. We wont be long." Dad called after me.

I kept walking to the airport. It was small and simple, so it wasn't hard to find the restrooms.

I walked back out into the fresh air and bright sunlight. I made my way back to where we stopped. I found my dad pacing in front of the plane. When he saw me he stopped and made his way in. I followed and took my seat. It was still pretty warm. I looked out the window, wishing that we were done. I didn't want to keep going.

Over in the middle of nowhere, I saw that girl again. She was staring at the plane like she had done before. Her eyes were cold and grey as she looked right at me. She smiled and waved.

I could feel the plane starting to move, but I didn't want my gaze to leave her. When we were flying though, it was kind of hard to look down so I gave up. I sat back into my seat and closed my eyes.

'Who was she? Why was she following us?' were the questions that were running through my head before I drifted to sleep.

'_I walked slowly towards her; Elena. She was different than every other time I had seen her. She stared at me with dark eyes and smiled._

"_Gabriel, I'm so glad that you came." She spoke softly. The mere sound of her voice chilled my blood and sent shivers down my spine._

_Her eyes flicked to a dark blood red. In that instant, I noticed that she looked exactly like me.'_

I woke with a violent shake. I opened my eyes to see my father standing over me with a worried expression. He had been shaking me before, I knew because his hands still rested on my arms.

"V, are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded and tried to sit up. Cold sweat ran down my forehead and down my back.

He looked at me with solemn eyes, "Nevaeh are you sure that you're alright?"

"Y-yes. I-I'm fine." I stammered.

He let out a sigh. I knew that he was genuinely worried because he had called my by my full name and not the nickname that mom had made up when I was little.

"Its okay dad. I was only having a bad dream. It's probably because I'm not used to all this air."

He took his seat and started massaging his temples. I looked outside and noticed that it was already quite dark out. I checked my watch; it was 7:30. We'd been flying since our stop in Oklahoma for four hours. I knew that we must be close by now.

In the distance I could see the lights of an airport. All the bright coloured lights danced all around the runway.

I turned to my dad, "Where are we?"

He looked at me, "Raleigh, North Carolina."

"North Carolina?!" I practically shouted, "but that means that were on the complete opposite side of the country!"

He nodded.

"But why?"

"I will tell you why some other time. Once we get in the car it will still be quite a while before we're there so you should probably have a nap."

'We're still not there yet? Are we going to an island that's isolated from the rest of the world?' I thought.

And I wasn't too far off. About the island thing anyway.

I grabbed my two suitcases and my carry-on bag and stepped off of the plane. We walked though the airport to a taxi-cab waiting on the other side. Its trunk was already open so we loaded our bags in. Dad took the front seat, leaving me with the back, which suited me, fine. We pulled away and went on towards our final destination.

Bright lights flashed by the windows. I could see tall buildings on both sides of the streets. Looking at the small vegetation that lived here in the city, I started to miss California even more. There were no palm trees here.

We stopped at a red light. Outside my window I could see a small gang of teenagers. They seemed normal enough. I noticed that there were six guys and four girls. Most of them seemed paired up.

The guy closest to us was tall with short dark hair and baby blue eyes. His white shirt clung to him perfectly. It outlined his stomach just right. His jeans clenched to his legs. He was quite muscular, but not over the top. Probably a football player. His gaze met mine for a second, just as the car started to move.

I adjusted myself to be able to see back behind us. He watched our car drive into the night. When he was out of sight, I turned back to face the forward.

About forty five minutes later, we passed over a large bridge. On the other side, there was a sign that said, Welcome to Emerald Isle! Population 3,716. Now to be 3,718.

We drove for about ten more minutes before stopping in front of a large white, Victorian style house. My dad handed the driver a bunch of money and got out. I quickly followed, not wanting to be alone with the driver.

I grabbed my bags and them followed him up the pathway, where he stopped and rang the doorbell. Almost instantly the door flew open seeping bright fluorescent light into the darkness. Standing in front of us was a tall blonde boy who seemed to be about my age. When he realized who we were, he smiled and gestured us to come in.

"Mom, they're here!" he called.

A tall, slender, dark haired lady came into view. She smiled wide when she saw us.

"James!" she called coming towards my dad with open arms.

"Natasha, its wonderful to see you," he said wrapping his arms around her, "Thank-you for taking us in on such short notice."

"No problem. I said that I would always be there for you and Evelyn, god rest her soul, when it happened." She looked over towards me.

"Oh my! Look at how beautiful you are!" She came over and wrapped her arms around me, "Oh, its so good to see you Nevaeh! I haven't seen you since you were three!"

I returned the hug gladly. She seemed nice. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. She pulled away from me and studied my face.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

I shook my head, "not really, no."

She smiled, "That's okay. Anyway, I'm sure you've guessed that my name is Natasha. I'm an old friend of your parents from way back in the day."

I nodded, "nice too meet you."

"Likewise. And this is my son, Taylor."

He held out his hand after flashing a full smile. I took it and smiled back.

"Hi." I said.

"Welcome." Was his reply.

We soon let our hands fall to our sides. With Taylor's voice and his looks, I could see myself falling for him. And I hoped that I didn't, cause living in the same house would make it awkward.

"I guess you're probably pretty tired so I will show you to your knew room." He grabbed both my suitcases, leaving me with only my carry-on bad.

I turned to Natasha before following, "Thank-you."

"No problem." She smiled.

I followed Taylor up the staircase and down a hallway. My room was the last door on the right. He opened the door and walked in. he set my suitcases beside my new bed. I stepped in and gawked at the room.

It was huge; three times the size of my old room back in California. In the middle there was a four post bed that was decorated in purple covers. There was a desk in the corner that would be good for homework. Beside it was a large window with a bench in front of it. There was a corner table by the bed that had an alarm clock and a lamp on. On the opposite wall of the window, there were two sets of doors. The first door I was sure, led to my own private bathroom. But I couldn't find anything to put my clothes in.

Sensing what I was looking for, Taylor walked over to the other set of doors. He opened it revealing a complete walk in closet, like the ones that you see in movies, just without the camera.

"You like it?" Taylor asked.

"Uh-huh." Was all I managed to say. Like it? No, I loved it!

He laughed and walked to the door, "I'll leave you to get settled in then."

I stared at the room before me. I must have been good in a previous life.

In a little under an hour I had everything unpacked. All of my clothes fit in my new closet and barely took up any room. I could probably still fit an elephant in there if I wanted to. The three pairs of shoes that I owned made no dent in the shelves either. My book collection completely filled the bookcase.

When I was done, I made my way over to the window and unlatched it, letting cool air seep in. The room had gotten hot while I had been unpacking. I could see myself sitting here a lot.

Since I didn't have many friends back in California, other than Kale and Jess, I didn't expect many here. The view from my window was breathtaking. You could see the ocean perfectly. The moon reflected off of the waves.

Looking into the sky I could see more stars than I had been able to back in California. I soon closed the window and crawled into bed. It was already 11:30. Today had been tiring, especially after my nightmare on the plane.

Sleep wasn't hard to find. The last thing I remembered was thinking about that guy that I had seen in Raleigh.

'_They arrived in 1585 on the Mayflower voyage. The new world was everything that they had hoped. Only half of them had died during the journey from England._

_Life for them was extremely difficult. We helped out when we could, only in minor cases. Less than half lived to see the establishment of the colony the following year._

_In 1586 General White returned to England for supplies. That's when all hell broke loose, literally._

_A strange girl appeared at the colony. Unsure of what to do the villagers took her in from the kindness in their hearts. Though, their kindness was never repaid. She snapped on them after gaining their trust._

_In less than a day the colony was destroyed. Everyone was dead. Except for her and for me. Though we would fight to the death._

_Two years later in 1588 when General White and his crew returned, they found nothing and no one. The only thing we had left behind for him was the word C-R-O-A-T-O-A-N inscribed on a wooden pole.'_


End file.
